


Going Home

by carolej126



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Kazcon, 2007</p>
<p>Missing scene from "Home."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Home

"I mean, first you're telling me that you've got the shining, and then you tell me that I've gotta go back home, especially when..."

"When what?"

"When I swore to myself I would never go back there."

"Look, Dean, we have to check this out, just to make sure."

"I know we do."

Sam's anxious words, movements, and expressions had fueled their frenzied departure, and despite Dean's initial hesitation and clear reluctance, they'd been ready to leave in record time. 

Packing had consisted of throwing clothes, weapons, and toiletries into duffle bags regardless of owner. The room key had been tossed into the overnight receptacle, despite the "open" sign on the motel's office door. With the Impala gassed up for the drive at the closest gas station, they only lingered long enough to purchase two large coffees before hitting the road.

And now, with Dean driving pedal-to-the-metal, miles and hours rolled by, each marked off in a silence that was a blend of apprehension and anticipation.

Dean had at one point reached out for the radio, his fingers brushing the controls, and Sam had thought for a moment that music would soon be pounding from the speakers to match their frantic pace, but his brother's movement was quickly aborted, his hand returning to the wheel. Sam had followed suit later in the drive, but the less-than-enthusiastic look on Dean's face caused him to quickly resign himself to spending the rest of the trip in quiet contemplation. And although he was normally one to take advantage of the driving time, the lull of the road, and the gentle thrum of the Impala's engine, he had been unable to sleep, his mind filled with a jumble of thoughts that kept him awake for the entirety of their journey.

Sam looked over at his brother. Dean's jaw was clenched, his hands were set in a white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel, and his lips were pursed together tightly, as if he was afraid to open his mouth, afraid of the words that might escape. He'd responded with a questioning side-long glance when Sam shifted positions, or let out a sigh, but his focus immediately swung back to the road in front of them.

Dean only spoke once, gesturing toward a rest stop and asking in a soft but strained voice if Sam needed to stop. But when he received a shake of the head in response, he toed the gas pedal a little further down, and sped on toward their destination, despite the fact that his eyes were as haunted as Sam had ever seen them. 

Sam's eyes darted between his brother and the passing scenery, wondering when Dean had vowed to never return home again. As a four-year-old, newly deprived of his mother and the only home he'd ever known? As a boy, forced by circumstances and an often absentee father to become caretaker and pseudo-parent to an even smaller child? Or later in life, when the very mention of "Lawrence, Kansas" triggered memories both bittersweet and horrific? 

In any case, the promise had been made, and Sam knew that his brother didn't make or break promises lightly. 

The street was clear and quiet, a parking space available directly across from the house, and Dean pulled in, turning off the ignition. His hesitation was obvious, as was his even tighter hold on the steering wheel. His eyes were drawn, like a magnet, to the place that he'd sworn never to return to.

"You gonna be all right, man?"

"Let me get back to you on that."

As Dean's attention returned to the house, Sam knew that he would have to take the lead, make the first move. And that Dean would follow. Promise or not, his big brother wasn't about to let Sam go alone. Or let anything keep him from watching Sam's back.

Sparing a quick glance at the house he only recognized from a dream, Sam took a deep breath and opened his door. 

~end~


End file.
